undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Anguish
Omg I love garbage so dont worry imma read the hell outta this chapter, no one has read something more than I'm about to right now!!! Anyways, I'm ready to get my heart broken cause oh dear apparently my boi Monny is coming back this chapter with a motive and I don't need dis heartbreak but imma read anyway cause I love torturing myself. x.x Wow Ken u already killed me last chapter with the sadness, give me a break pls, save it for when someone is actually dead af. ;-; Wait, people really think his anxiety and that is over? lmao I cant help but doubt that my boi See this is what I need, everyone lightening the mood with some banter, gawd Ken could learn from them and be happy. ^.^ Oh nu pls, I dont need sad stuff with Yuka too, just let her be happy omg And you make her sad just as Obi is trying to lighten things up, gdi Lmao throwing Ken under the bus to hide her sadness, relatable. Honestly tho who wouldnt want a hug. :D U go Sasada tell them they are being unhealthy! Ken having a crush on Nakamoto? I'm 50/50. I love all gayness but at the same time this boi should focus on Rai!!! Poor moto, I appreciate the view bud. D; Why do these people go from happiness to tension and then back again so quickly it plays with my emotions. x.x Oh gawd, I forgot about the motive mentioned in the synopsis lmao pls just let me enjoy chapters without this evil. Lmao Tomori pls Monny is the most adorable totally hero person of this entire story! I cant handle this wall breaking lmao its too much but it fits so perfectly too XD OMG ITS MONEY, LEMME GET MY KNIFE IM READY TO KILL, FRIENDS WHOM???? I'd get money and Nakata??? put me in this story omg im about to mess up some folks!!! THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED OR NEEDED BOI IMMA ABOUT TO KICK UR ASS, KEN STOP IT. Of course that was the end too wow, so no one died but you still toyed around with my feelings so RIP u messing me up after last chapter was the most fantastic and bestest chapter ever where everyone hung out and had fun and now people are gonna die by the way how he kept telling himself that so gdi I dont want this. Anyways, everyone is bae and should be living and having a happy gay time without a threat of the world and then like sharing good times with each other as MonoMech teaches them how to be good students cause he is a good robot like that! On a sadder note tho, I guess it is time for predictions and I barely remember me having one prediction like at the start of this story about the murder that would happen in this act and since there will be one happening either next chapter or the one after, I'm going to bring it back. Whatever happens, I think Obi is going to be the blackened. My prediction was that his character would make an excellent half-way point blackened for the story and we have reached it (I think???) so I can definitely see it being him and honestly he is the only one right now that I can see it being although at the same time I didn't expect Tomori to attempt murder like she did last time so idk maybe I'm completely wrong. As for who he kills? idk. I predicted that it would be Saishi when I came up with this prediction before but that was because things were kinda tense between the two of them at the time, right now it's been more calm (I think???) between them so I really have no idea who he would kill. Maybe Nakamoto so they wouldn't expect him? I honestly have no idea and I feel like I'm going to be surprised with how it goes down soon. Otherwise I don't know how to comment lmao I'm sorry, I only woke up like an hour ago honestly so this is a wild wake up call. It was a good chapter and I'm being led to the sadness of this act once again so RIP my feelings, they all just deserve to be happy, please just let them be happy. D;